


[podfic] does it feel like a trial?

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Mental Health Issues, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, Time in Night Vale, background character adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about someone who lives in Night Vale. They have a mental illness. They cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] does it feel like a trial?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [does it feel like a trial?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935730) by [too_much_in_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_in_the_sun/pseuds/too_much_in_the_sun). 



> Thanks so much to too_much_in_the_sun for his permission to record!

Title: [does it feel like a trial?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/935730)  
Length: 9:15  
File Size/Type: 4.43 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/njbaq6e30t8o58e/does_it_feel_like_a_trial_.mp3)

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/lmnm)


End file.
